ytpfandomcom-20200213-history
Verne Has The Tingle
Verne Has The Tingle is a Youtube Poop created by TheBetterMovies. Transcript :truck approaches at RJ, causing a punch effect and the title card, and Ozzie goes multiple times :'Ozzie': We die. So that we die. :looks up when the music plays :Verne: OK, Hammy. :Hammy: Huh? :Verne: What is it? :Hammy: What is what? :Verne: What is he? You want to tell me. :Hammy: What is what? :Verne: What you want to tell me. :Hammy: What is what? :hear the cricket chirping, and Hammy goes in slow motion, and Ozzie goes in slow motion multiple times :'Penny': I'd be less afraid it if I just knew it was called. :'Hammy': Let's call it, Bitch! :'Man': Bitch? :'Hammy': It's a pretty name. :'Heather': Bitch sounds nice. :'Ozzie': Oh, great and powerful Bitch! What do you want? :gulps, then they touch Verne when gasping with an exclamation point sound :Ozzie: What was over there? :Verne: Freaky Bitch's ball! They must have come while we were hibernating. And they... It was awful. They had wheels on their feet and they had these, and they were whacking me with these, like it was some sort of sick game. :Ozzie: You should have laid down and... :Heather: Dad. :RJ: You see, you got the know-how, I've got the food. They have the food gatherings skills. :Heather: How much food? :RJ: Loads of food. Heaps of food. Food out the ass! :Verne: Well, whatever kind of food comes out of a ass, I really don't think we're interested in eating. Did is tingling. :Lou: Wby didn't you say so? :RJ: Hold on, hold on. The what is what? :Verne: When something doesn't feel right, my tingles. Let me tell you something, everything you've said so far is driving my crazy. :turns the water on with the music playing :'RJ': Let me show you what I'm talking about. The human mouth is called an "ass hole." ''motion Food! :music plays when Hammy goes down :'RJ': You said a word yesterday, about your little gang, here. It starts with an F, do you remember what it was? :'Verne': Fuck. :'RJ': Right, right, I used to have all that. My own place, surrounded by love ones, universal remote. But then all that went away with... ''mouth goes vibrating ...the weed hacker incident. :music plays with Hammy in a black and white background, and the porcupine hitting with a punch effect, and the music playing :'RJ': Whoa, Hamilton. Hold on there, fella. I love your energy, but you just can't take 'em. :'Hammy': But you just said they're mine. :'RJ': You with me, kid? :'Hammy': I... I... I... I... I... I... ''goes in a rap music with saying "I" :RJ: The I's have it! Let's ride! :water drops on Hammy multiple times :'RJ': That's right. Come on, dig in. Because this, my friends, is just the beginning. :'Verne': What? :music goes playing, then Ozzie hearing a thud :Verne: Ozzie! :Ozzie: Mother, mo-mother? :Verne: I'm telling you what's hard, this time. Let's just get outta here and leave this... This... :box begins to fall on Verne, causing explosion :'RJ': Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! :'Dwayne': All right. What am I up against, here? Possum, porcupine, skunk, squirrel, raccoon, amphibian, squirrel, possum, raccoon, amphibian. :'Verne': Reptile. :'Dwayne': No. Raccoon. :'Man': Previously, on Dance Mom. :'Woman': Brandon is taking the lead. If the group doesn't want us win, it's your fault. :for TV static :Man: How fuck you up like you never been fucked up in yoo-hoo, bow shit, Beverly Hills, not if. :changes the channel, then watching a clip :'Lou': I don't think that guy's a real, either. :'Verne': Tingling. :'RJ': Look, people! Fuck with them! :'Man': Look out! :wagon goes breaking a table, then the wagon kept breaking, then Spuddies chips fall on top of the wagon, then the box begins falling on the wagon, causing explosion :Verne: Don't you understand there's something wrong with this guy? My tingles every time I get near him. :Stella: So we're supposed to go hungry because you're vibrating? :Hammy: motion I must. :Vincent: RJ as he watches the stars and the red full moon Moon's full, RJ. See ya in the morning. red moon that turned into a Spuddies chip and he ate the red chip :title card goes to Nightmare on Hedge Street, and Hammy goes slippery in ice :'Tiger': Ah mucha balls. :'Stella': Ooh, that's a mouthful. :'Heather': Lights, fading, lims, growing. :kicks Heather :Man: Fuck you! :hits the wall, then falling down the floor :'Verne': Tingle? The tingle? :'Hammy': Oh. :'Vincent': That right there, is the thing of beauty. :up at the man colored in green :Vincent: Classic RJ. You take the food, and they take the food. :Woman: Stupid bow! Get that hell outta my way! :Vincent: You keep this up, you're gonna end up just like me. Having everything you ever wanted. goes in a truck, smashing Vincent, and in red attacking :RJ: Thank you. Yes, yes! Hey! Thank you. Yes, yes! Hey! :Ozzie: You're the one who always says trust your... :Verne: But it's not tingling. :go through multiple times :'Bucky': Look out. :'Quillo': High score. :'Verne': No, no, no, no! :truck drives at the sign, causing explosion :RJ: Penny? The kid's here? Hammy? :Hammy: Scary clown. :music goes playing :'Spike': Watch out! :goes electrocuting at Vincent four times, laughing, then punching, Hammy going whimpering, posing in slow motion in the eye with a man :RJ: Don't you ever fix this shell! :Verne: Yeah. Glad it's working for ya. motion in black and white Take it off. :goes punching, then Stella hugs Tiger :'Tiger': So this is the outdoor woods? I like it. :'RJ': I've never really had anything like that. :'Verne': I know. But believe me, this... This is... :'RJ': Wish you would've told me that sooner. :and RJ hug in purple color :Hammy: Nuts, nuts, nuts! Ah! Good cookie. :''credits go with the rap music playing Sources * Punch sound effect Category:Over the Hedge Category:TheBetterMovies